The inventors discovered that it was necessary to remove a triangular piece from the tip of a compressor stator blade to adjust its harmonic frequency. The turbine could not be stopped for long enough to enable partial dismantling of the case and so it was necessary to devise a tool to facilitate cropping of the tips in-situ. As proposed, the invention was directed to the LMS-100 turbine which is one of the smallest produced by applicant's company, General Electric and, therefore, access is severely restricted. The ability to conduct this crop in-situ would avoid the need to top-case the unit. By removing the trailing edge tip of the compressor stator blade in-situ, a minimum of two weeks time that would be needed to strip down the turbine is avoided.